


"This has to stop, you need to rest"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [19]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Sickfic, sick reader, sweet Jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine





	"This has to stop, you need to rest"

“Y/N?” Like he had been all day, Jake was looking after me.

“I’m fine” I rolled my eyes and stood up straight to regain my dignity. “Just a head rush”

“That happens to me all the time too” Boyle tried to back me up, but Jake wouldn’t have it.

“Shut up, Charles” Jake crossed his arms over his chest and stared at me.

“I’m fine, Jake” I muttered, even if I was tired and somewhat delirious. But I still refused to go home, I had a lot of work to do. Besides, it wasn’t that bad.

My friend sighed and made a face of annoyance, clicking his tongue in a strange way.

“This has to stop, you need to rest” Jake took my arm and pulled at it, giving it another try as he headed for the break room yet again. 

“Maybe I don’t wanna rest. What are you gonna do about it?” I challenged him, sternly sinking my feet into the ground. 

“I’m gonna carry you” Jake repositioned himself and wrapped an arm around my waist. 

“You’re not gonna be able to pick me up, you’re not strong enough” I chuckled before he could try anything, still appreciating his efforts. 

“Are you calling me weak?” Jake rose his eyebrows, falsely offended.

“Jake, remember that time I playfully hit you? You had a bruise on your arm for a month” I grinned, even though I casually leaned into him feeling sick and weak.

I wasn’t sure if he noticed this, but his grip around my waist tightened slightly, maybe subconsciously. Nonetheless, he kept the banter going.

“You punched me in the arm, Y/N!”

“I lightly hit you, you big baby!”

“That’s it, you’re coming with me” 

I could feel all eyes on us as Jake put his other arm under my legs and tried to scoop me into his arms. Rosa laughed from her desk and Amy huffed in amusement. 

Still, despite all his grunting and shaking, Jake actually managed to pick me up bridal style. Charles clapped in celebration for his friend’s accomplishment. 

“Believe me now?” Jake teased me, even if with a strained voice. 

“Fiiiine” I comfortably rested my head on his shoulder as he carried me to the break room once and for all. “Just five minutes…”

“Good, because I was running out of ideas” He smiled, and carefully put me down on the break room couch. 

I was suddenly very comfortable and the exhaustion washed over me all at once. The soft couch felt cozy and inviting, so I lied down.

“See? You’re exhausted” Jake gingerly placed his hoodie over me just as I closed my eyes. “Get some rest, I’ll tell Captain Holt”

“Five minutes” I reminded him as I gladly curled up under his warm hoodie and over the nice cushions. “Just five minutes”

“Shut up, you silly goose” He kindly stroke my back.

That was the last thing I remember before I completely doze off.


End file.
